Artemis' Adventures in Wonderland
by When The Beating Of Your Heart
Summary: If you go chasing rabbits and you know you're going to fall... One sunny afternoon things took a turn for the strange, our beloved hero Artemis Crock finds herself falling down a rabbit hole. But that is not the end of her adventure, oh no! It's only the beginning. What lies beyond? Mystery! Romance! Action! And much more! R&R...Here's the start of one wild ride.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Alice in Wonderland, however I do own….Um, this batman figurine…nanananananana BATMAN!**

Artemis in Wonderland

Down the Rabbit Hole

Artemis leaned back against the old oak tree she had found while wandering the local park in Gotham. She sighed, staring intensely at the book sitting in her lap. The hot sun beat down on her neck as she tried to read, she had hoped the tree would provide some shade from the unforgiving sun, it didn't. She huffed restlessly, turning the page and trying to focus, she had to read this book for school. Artemis had to read it quick too, and this was one of her few chances. Between the Young Justice and her other homework, she didn't have much time for reading.

_Ugh, _she yawned stretching out. The sun _did_ make her rather drowsy, and maybe it wouldn't be a totally awful thing if she closed her eyes for just a few seconds…

"Ah!" Artemis gasped leaping forward, her eyes flying open looking around wildly. She had only closed her eyes for a few seconds, right? She looked around, she was in the exact same spot she was before…But something seemed off. Different, perhaps.

The colors seemed brighter, the park seemed a little more quiet, and she felt a little more…Weightless.

A voice broke through the silence, a cracked and frail high pitch voice. "Oh I'm late! I'm late for an important date!"

Artemis stumbled to her feet looking around for the source of the voice, "Hello?" She called out very quietly, her voice wavered. Something was giving her an uneasy feeling, her stomach clenched tightly with anxiousness.

"Late, late, late!" The voice continued, this time closer, Artemis caught a flash of white out of the corner of her eye and spun around to see Zatanna dressed in a loose white dress that went to her knees. Rabbit ears peeked out of her dark hair, they twitched slightly at the cool breeze. She tapped a gold pocket watch in her hand, "Late!" She squeaked again before turning on her heel and running off.

"Zatanna?" Artemis said aloud, staring dumbly after her, what the flying hell was going on? Without a second thought she ran after her team mate following her to a heavily wooded area atop a hill. It was late afternoon and only a weak amount of light streamed through the heavy canopy of trees, "Zatanna this isn't funny, where are you?"

"Oh, I must hurry! Or I'll be late!" Zatanna called out to Artemis's left.

"I've got you now," Artemis muttered, sprinting in the direction she had heard Zatanna's voice when suddenly the ground fell out from under her.

It took a minute to react, after all, Artemis had to process what was going first. And then she realized that, yes, she was in fact falling. She was…_Falling?!_

Artemis didn't even realize it but she was shrieking, and she had good reason to. She was _falling_ for Christ's sake, could this day get any worse? These kind of things didn't happen every day, people didn't magically find themselves to be falling to their deaths, but of course if it was to happen, it would happen to Artemis.

Great.

She frantically looked around, searching for something that she could cling to. How long had she been falling anyways? Artemis had been bracing herself for impact for almost two minutes; strange, so strange…But not as strange as what had been going on with Zatanna. _ Zatanna! Yes, maybe she could help me!_ Artemis prayed that her friend would be able to hear her, despite the fact she was god knows where.

Down, down down. It wouldn't be long before Artemis would reach the bottom, this hole couldn't go on forever. "Zatanna!" She called out, her voice echoing through the large space; this would be her only chance for rescue, "ZATA-"

_Thump._ Artemis fell into a large heap of sticks and dried leaves and miraculously, she was not hurt one bit. "How…." Was all she could manage to say as she looked up at the hole she had just fell from though she could see nothing but darkness. Looking ahead there was a long corridor, and Zatanna was still in sight, hurrying down it and babbling about how late she was.

_This is weird…But familiar. _Artemis stood, brushing stray leaves off of herself and running after her friend, pushing back all thoughts of how impossible this was, and how strange. She could worry about that later.

"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!" Zatanna whined as she rounded a corner, Artemis was very close behind now, she followed the other girl into yet another hall, but Zatanna was nowhere in sight.

The hall was long and wide, lined by an array of different doors, all strange shapes and sizes. The space was lit by low hanging lamps. "This is impossible, she could've gone through any one of these doors." Artemis sighed and went to the door closest to her, trying to open it and finding it locked. She continued to do this with all of the doors, finding that none of them would budge. "Now how am I supposed to get out of here." She muttered, slumping against a wall. She looked around the room and spotted a small three legged table.

Artemis approached it wearily, her spirits brightening when she found a small key sitting atop it. Thinking that the key must fit one of the doors she took it and began to try the different locks, though sadly for poor Artemis the locks were either too big or too small for the key. Artemis slowly made her way to the last door, it was bright red and very thin, almost too narrow for Artemis to fit through if it were to open.

With the very last strand of hope left in her body, Artemis tried to unlock the door. It didn't open.

"Damn this piece of crap!" Artemis exclaimed furiously, kicking the door in frustration, "what use is a key if it doesn't unlock a damn thing!" She sighed rubbing her temples and slid down a wall, slumping onto the floor. How long had she been in this disorienting hall full of doors? Half an hour, or maybe a full hour? Would this madness ever end?

Something was digging itself into Artemis's back; she spun around in annoyance looking for the object that was causing the problem. There before her was a comically small door, not more than a foot tall. It couldn't be…Not even Zatanna, as fit as she was, could fit into that door. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Letting out a shaky breath, Artemis fit the key into the lock and turned it. She heard a click, and with a squeak, the door swung open revealing a small passage. Artemis bent further over to peer through the opening, through the short passage she could see a very lovely garden. Perhaps one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen, she had a surprising longing to enter the passage, to leave the horrible dim hall she was in and wander through beds of brightly colored flowers in the sun.

But, in order to do that Artemis had to find a way to fit into the passage. Grumbling to herself Artemis stood, wandering back to the table with the small hope there might be something there to help her.

"Drink me?" Artemis repeated, reading the small sign on the bottle she held in her hand, she wasn't sure how much she trusted this bottle, for all she knew it could have been rat poison (though who would label rat poison with a _drink me_ sign?). Artemis shrugged to herself and put the bottle to her lips, "bottoms up." She threw her head back and drank all of the bottle's contents, finding it rather nice.

A strange feeling went through Artemis's body, it was warm almost inviting. She wondered if this was what the effects of alcohol were like, though the bottles contents didn't seem like a sort of alcoholic drink. Nevertheless, Artemis felt strange, and the feeling continued, it grew and swelled till the point that Artemis was so full of emotion and a tingling feeling she thought she might explode. She shut her eyes and when the feeling finally subsided she opened them again to find that she was somewhere else entirely.

Except no, she wasn't somewhere else, she was in the same place except the room had grown larger, _or I've shrunk_, though that would be ridiculous, but thinking the room had grown was admittedly equally ridiculous. Either way it didn't matter, the whole chain of events leading up to where she was at that exact moment were all so strange, the thought of shrinking wasn't too ludicrous.

The small door came into view again, this time however, Artemis could easily step through the door and out into the garden. She looked around, her hands brushing over the dress she was wearing. The…Dress. Artemis wasn't wearing a dress earlier, she was in her school uniform and now, she found herself in a blue dress that looked freakishly familiar. The thought, whatever this all was, it was on the tip of her tongue but it was as if there was a block in her mind preventing her from remembering exactly what. It was killing her, but she couldn't continue to ponder, she had to find Zatanna.

And with that, Artemis wandered down a path with new determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hi! So, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :D It would be very lovely if you could scroll down to the box below and write a quick review! I'd love you forever!**

**I'm trying to do a sort of combination between the books and the 2010 movie, since I love both!**

**So this is the story of Artemis's Adventure in Wonderland, there will be a colorful array of characters and if you think it would be too spoilery, just skip over this list, but here are the roles all the characters shall play, if you have any suggestions for new Young Justice characters to play Alice in Wonderland characters please leave them in the reviews! I'd be happy to oblige if it works with my story arc…I'll stop my babbling, here's the list:**

**March Hare: Wally**

**White Rabbit: Zatanna**

**King of Hearts: Sportsmaster**

**Cheshire Cat: Jade (Of course)**

**Tweedledee: Billy**

**Tweedledum: Gar**

**Mad Hatter: Robin**

**Alice: Artemis (Duh, haha)**

**The Caterpillar: Superboy (…Haha, I don't know…)**

**The Dormouse: Miss Martian**

**Mock Turtle: Aqualad (I don't know if this will stick, if you have better suggestions for him PLEASE SAY SO OMYGOD…I was having troubles, so yeah)**

**And no, they won't be actual animals, it will be more like they're in cosplay of the character they play so they will still be their attractive selves :) **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	2. Curioser and Curiouer

**I don't own anything…I DO own this poster of batman. And a chibi Captain Marvel because I love Billy Batson. *Glomps Billy* YOU ARE MINE :) MWAHAHAHA**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and follows! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!:D**

**Artemis' Adventures in Wonderland**

Artemis wandered about the garden, she had set out on her quest to find Zatanna with a large amount of determination but throughout her short journey she had become rather distracted (which was very unlike her). She didn't know what it was, perhaps the flowers that grew so incredibly high, or the bright fluorescent colors of the world she was now in, all of it just made it impossible for her to focus. Her mind was so foggy that she didn't even notice that she was in fact too small for the garden.

_So that's the reason the flowers are so tall._ She searched the area surrounding her; maybe she could find another bottle that would grow her back to a normal size. Artemis was torn, she had to find Zatanna, but she also needed to be her normal size. Chewing her lip in thought, she finally spun around and jogged into the direction she had come from. It didn't take long to find her way back to the door, and there, beside it, was a small glass case with a dainty cake inside that read: _eat me. _Not a bottle, but cake. She bent down and picked it up, removing the glass covering and gingerly picking up the cake. It was attractive, elaborately frosted with fine flowing cursive that read the ominous phrase _eat me. _

She hesitated before bringing the the cake to her lips and taking a small bite. It was sweet, too sweet for her taste, but at least it didn't taste awful. She waited and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Artemis didn't want to stuff her face with the whole cake, out of fear that she might grow too large, so instead she took another bite, this time she found it more to her liking. She had barley any self-control over herself and finished off the small pastry without another second of hesitation.

This time something did happen, she grew, bigger and bigger; for a split second, Artemis feared she would keep growing until she was a giant, but thankfully she stopped once she was her normal height again. Or a normal height for this new world she was in.

This time around the garden was much easier to navigate, she flew through the many paths and mazes until she found herself before a narrow path that led into a forest unlike any forest she had ever seen before. It was dark, with sinister twisting trees and thorns. Artemis couldn't see much farther in, she had no idea what would lay ahead, though that had never stopped her before. She closed her eyes sighing in annoyance, "Where am I?" She murmured before walking into the mysterious woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis continued down the path and found that the deeper into the forest she went, the less sinister it became. Soon the thick woods around her became much more open an airy, bright sunlight seeped through the many gaps in the canopy of trees over her filling the forest with a pleasant yellow glow. She kept walking until it felt as if she was in a different forest entirely, everything felt warm and inviting, though all the plants and life around her was strange and foreign. Neon colored mushrooms, oddly shaped trees; it was almost like she was on an LSD trip.

Ahead of her, Artemis could spot a figure sitting atop a low branch. It was quite far off, and all Artemis could see was the shadow of a girl swinging her legs, and a wide grin. The posture of the girl seemed familiar, but Artemis was sure it wasn't Zatanna.

She quickened her pace and a clear image of the girl came into view. She was tall and slim, in tattered purple and black striped leggings and knee high boots. She was wearing a slightly shredded petticoat that was a dark violet color and a vest similar to the one that Zatanna normally wore, except this one, like the rest of her outfit, was purple. A long purple tail, also striped with black, flicked behind her as the girl cocked her head to the side, her wild jet black hair curtaining over her face, hiding her identity. The only facial feature Artemis could see was the girl's grin, which grew wider as Artemis approached.

Once she was very close to the other girl Artemis noticed she had cat ears poking out of her hair as well, this world was getting more curious by the second. Artemis wasn't quite sure how to address the girl in front of her, but she needed to, maybe this girl had seen where Zatanna had gone, even better, this girl could tell her where she was.

"Excuse me," Artemis said, clearing her voice and looking up at the girl, who tilted her head farther to the side, "I'm looking for my friend, you wouldn't happen to know where she's gone, would you?"

The girl didn't answer, she only widened her smirk and rolled back her shoulder, tossing back her long black hair. Artemis froze as the girl revealed her face, _No…It couldn't be._ "Cheshire?" As the word left her lips, it felt like a bit of the fog in her mind had cleared, that maybe she could remember where she was, why this all felt familiar. But, as quick as the feeling came, it vanished. Gone. And no matter how many times she raked her mind for answers, she couldn't find the thought, it was just out of her grasp, but she couldn't reach it, which bothered Artemis more than she could possibly say.

"How do you know my name?" Cheshire asked before dismissing her question with a wave, "Oh never mind, that hardly matters. Who are you? And what was it you were asking me?"

Cheshire, Jade, her sister. Artemis could recognize her voice from anywhere, she knew her sisters face like the back of her hand, but the way she was looking at her was unlike any look Artemis had ever gotten from her sister. It was unsettling, it was beyond unsettling, how could her sister, the girl that she had grown up with, look at her as if she was a stranger. As if she had never seen her before. Though Zatanna was acting the same way as well, both of them seemed very out of character, and Artemis was in a very different world. Maybe she was just delusional, or maybe it was just a dream. A dream! That was it, it all made sense now, she was dreaming…Maybe that was the thought she had lost just moments ago. Still, there was a nagging feeling telling her that, no, dreaming wasn't the explanation she was looking for, it was something else.

Artemis took a deep breath to regain her composure and met her sister's playful eyes, "Artemis, my name is Artemis…And I would like to know which way to go."

"Well, Artemis," Jade began, crossing her legs and flicking her tail, "That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."

"I would like to get somewhere, with more people, to answer my questions…I was looking for someone as well, my friend Zatanna. I think she may have come through here."

"I don't know a Zatanna," Cheshire said, "I'm afraid I can't help you with that, but I do know where more people live." She gestured to two different directions with a nod, "The hatter lives that way, and the March Hare there. You can visit either, they're both mad."

"I don't want to talk to crazy people, I'd prefer someone more…Level headed." Artemis replied, crossing her arms and glancing in both directions Cheshire had gestured to.

"Oh you can't help that," Cheshire said with a chuckle, "We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

Artemis resisted the urge to argue the last statement, she was most definitely _not _mad. Tilting her chin up stubbornly she huffed, "Fine, since I can't help it, I'll just visit the Hatter." Artemis decided she had dealt enough with rabbits today.

"Fine choice, dear, I might see you there." And with that Cheshire vanished, her haunting grin lingering behind for a moment before vanishing as well.

Artemis wasn't too surprised by this, stranger things had happened today and she supposed disappearing wasn't too outlandish. She turned to face the fork in the path that Cheshire had said the Hatter was and followed it. Before long, a small fenced in garden came to view. Hedges and wild flowers surrounded a medium sized cobblestone deck with a long table and mismatching chairs. The table was cluttered, filled with teapots and cups, crumpets and other pastries, broken plates and silver ware, it was a mess and Artemis wondered how anyone could stand such a messy area like that. And then she saw Wally sitting at the head of the table and it all made perfect sense, or at least it did in her mind.

Artemis let herself in through the bright yellow fence door and approached the table; it was occupied by two other people as well though she didn't spare them a glance. She was focused on Wally. He was wearing something that resembled what used to be a nice suit, though now it was a mix of bright and faded colors, patched with vibrant fabrics. His tie was dark blue with off white dots scattered about it. And of course, he was wearing a hat, because what would a hatter be without one? It was a nice hat too, it didn't look expensive, but it matched the rest of his attire. A pair of elaborate goggles were strapped around the bottom of his top hat that was just slightly crooked.

When he laid eyes on Artemis he gave her a large grin, though something about his eyes seemed a bit off….A bit mad. Artemis paused at the end of the table, the hatter looked like Wally, but he wasn't really-

"Hello beautiful!"

-Oh no…He still was…Wally-like.

Artemis held back her grimace and gripped the table, "You're the Hatter, right? Cheshire told me I could find you here."

"Oh, my lucky day! You were looking for me, huh? I guess that silly cat isn't so bad." Wally, or the Hatter, grinned again, leaning forward on the table and resting her elbows on a fast asleep girl curled up between him and the other boy at the table.

Cheshire slowly appeared in one of the chairs, giving Wally a stern look and flicking her tail angrily. Wally laughed loudly, and nervously, tugging his collar, "Oh I was joking, Cheshire." He turned back to Artemis and gestured to the many empty seats, "Well, I would ask you to join us…Um, what's your name?"

"Artemis."

"Artemis, right. I would ask you to join us, but I'm afraid there's no room." He said, though there was plenty of room, the three of them had apparently decided to crowd themselves in one corner.

"No room, no room!" The boy next to him chirped, which Artemis recognized to be Robin. He too had rabbit ears poking out of his black hair like Zatanna, except his were a gray color. He was in a slim fitting suit, a gray color like his ears, and tattered like the Hatters, though his was in slightly better condition.

Artemis only rolled her eyes and sat down in a large arm chair, "there's _plenty _of room." She stated indignantly.

Cheshire smiled at Artemis before disappearing again and the two boys laughed at her. "Have some wine!" Robin said in a bright tone.

Artemis looked around the table, but all she saw was tea, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking? Besides, I don't see any wine."

"That's because there is no wine!" Robin huffed sitting back in his chair, Artemis had presumed that he was the March Hare, since he was both mad and dressed like a rabbit.

"Artemis, your hair is rather long, I think it needs a cut." Wally stated; he seemed rather infatuated with Artemis at that moment.

"Oh yes! I will cut it!" Robin said, jumping up in his chair and patting his coat pockets for scissors.

Reflexively Artemis went to grab her pony tail, except her hair wasn't in a ponytail any more, instead it was down, with the top of it in ringlets, pulled back and tied with a black ribbon, "I don't –"

"Tell me Artemis, why is a Robin like a writing desk?" The hatter asked, interrupting Artemis mid-sentence with very wide eyes.

Artemis blinked in surprise, shooting him a mild glare for his rudeness before answering, "I have no idea, why?"

Both the Hatter and March Hare burst out in laughter, "Don't be silly! They're nothing alike!"

The girl sleeping on the table jolted awake, sitting up quickly and looking around. Artemis squinted at her before recognizing her as M'gann minus the green skin. She had large mouse ears nestled into her red hair, what appeared to be whiskers painted, or maybe not painted, on her face and a tail.

"Who's this?" She squeaked, looking at Artemis with confusion before scrambling into a chair.

"Artemis! She's lovely, isn't she?" Wally said with a cheer, raising his cup to his lips and tilting it back, though it appeared to be empty. He had a dream like quality in his comment which Artemis tried to ignore.

"She's so cute in that blue dress! And look at her hair!" M'gann scrunched her nose and smiled sweetly. Robin remained silent, he seemed rather enthused with pouring tea into bottomless cups then throwing them at spots behind Artemis, she found herself having to narrowly dodge china every few seconds.

"Cute is hardly the write adjective to describe her, beautiful is much more correct!" Wally grinned, leaning forward on his elbows, watching Artemis lean side to side as she dodged the flying table ware.

"More correct? What a horrible use of the English language!" Robin chirped looking over at the Hatter as he paused in mid throw.

Artemis decided that it was a good time to cut in, before things got out of hand, she concealed her blush and poured herself some tea, "I'm sorry to interrupt this _wonderful_ conversation," she started with a dry tone as the patrons of the party turned to look at her, "But I was wondering if you could tell me where I am….What is this place?"

"The Hatters domain! You're in the Hatters Domain you are!" Robin said with his signature laugh, Artemis supposed they were a bit like themselves, just crazier.

"I meant this whole world." Artemis clarified. She knew Wally was far too incompetent to rule a whole world, especially the state he was in here.

"You don't even know the world you're in? My god! You really are lost, aren't you?" Said the Hatter, widening his bright green eyes even more.

"Yes," Artemis said, lowering her gaze to stare into her tea cup, "Just answer the question, will you?"

Robin was stuffing his face full of crumpets and his mouth was completely full, he answered anyways. "_UrfemmphwERLAND." _His answer was very muffled, and Artemis strained to hear what he had said.

"Wonderland?" She repeated, vaguely gathering the _very_ familiar word from is statement.

"Close enough!" Wally bellowed, throwing a tea pot at the March Hare who ducked below the flying china. It crashed, exploded into bits of porcelain against the back of his chair, though he seemed completely unfazed.

What were these people on?

"Okay…Second Question," Artemis stirred two cubes of sugar into her tea, avoiding the very non-discreet stare from Wally across the table, "You haven't seen Zatanna have you? She's dressed in white, bunny ears, tail…."

"Oh! You mean the White Rabbit, I don't know a Zatanna." Robin said, looking up from his plate full of cakes. M'gann was strewn across the table again, fast asleep.

"I guess so," Artemis said, everyone had different names here, really weird names at that. "She kept talking about how late she was."

"She is rather late, we invited her to our party but she hasn't come yet!" Hatter explained, throwing his cup into the air in excitement over the statement, "Very rude, don't you agree?"

Artemis nodded slowly, at this point she really had no idea what she was doing, or what she was going to do. She had no idea how to get back home, strange enough, she had no real urge to return home. To her surprise, in this short amount of time she had grown rather found of this world she was in. It was extraordinary and abnormal, and Artemis found herself very curious about the other characters from her life that might inhabit the place. She wasn't done exploring yet, and if she WAS dreaming, she didn't want to wake until her curiosity was satisfied.

At that moment the fence door swung open and Zatanna, or the White Rabbit, stepped into view. She looked straight at Artemis and her face broke into a smile, "Artemis!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**How'd you like this chapter? Please review! If you review I will love you forever and give you a lifetime supply of *Cough*theoretical*cough* cookies!:D And…..Um….Chibi Wally's! Because they're so adorable and huggable!**

**I switched around the Hatter and March Hare roles because I thought it would fit better:D Next chapter I will try to fit in superboy! Hope you enjoyed and PLEAAAAAASE REVIEW *Shamelessly begging***

**And yes, I do use some lines from the original book as a throwback and stuffs, so if they seem familiar that's why!:D**

_Wow…I'm so annoying in these after chapter notes…_


	3. Murdering Time

**Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews!:D I'd just like to say to everyone's that read my story so far, I love you! xD**

**Disclaimer: Yup, I still don't own anything.**

**Artemis' Adventures in Wonderland**

"Artemis!" Zatanna exclaimed, bouncing over to the table and sitting across from her with a warm smile.

Could it be? Was Zatanna in the same situation she was? A spark of hope lit up inside her; maybe she and Zatanna could work together and find a way out. Artemis found herself smiling back, leaning forward in her chair hopefully, "You know my name?" She asked, "Zatanna, is that…Really you?"

Zatanna continued with her bright smile, though it looked slightly clueless, "No, I'm the White Rabbit."

Artemis' heart sank, so Zatanna wasn't _her_ Zatanna she was the Wonderland version. For some reason, Artemis felt alone in this world she was in. She was surrounded by people, but they weren't her friends, they weren't the people she knew. They were essentially strangers, Artemis didn't belong here. She needed to find her way home. Still, there was a certain intrigue to this vibrant place she was in, like what else was out there? Part of her still wanted to stay, to explore.

Artemis let out a small sigh, dipping her head low as her blond hair swept over her face in a curtain. "Well if you're the White Rabbit, how do you know my name?"

"I overheard them saying your name," she explained, nodding over to the trio in the corner, "And I saw you earlier in the park."

Artemis snapped her attention to Zatanna fully, she was from Wonderland, but she had also somehow made it to the world above. "Do you know how I could get back to the park?"

"You want to leave already? But…You just got here!" Wally exclaimed, widening his bright eyes and pouting ever so slightly.

"That's true, wouldn't you like to stay just a little bit longer?" Zatanna asked in a melodic tone that no matter how hard Artemis tried, she could not refuse.

"Yes, do stay for a bit longer Artemis." Robin piped up, twitching his nose in a rabbit-like fashion and throwing another tea cup.

Artemis wasn't entirely sure why they wanted her to stay so badly, but she had to admit she didn't want to leave just yet, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer…" She looked over the small party of people all wearing wide smiles save for M'gann who was still fast asleep. "I would just like to know how to get back."

Wally stood up and scrambled over to where Zatanna was, covering her mouth with his hand, "Shhh! Don't tell her, she could be lying! She might just leave once you tell her." He whispered quite loudly.

Zatanna let out a muffled yelp and glared up at Wally with narrowed eyes, she pried him off and huffed, "Oh calm down, I wasn't going to." She went on to fix her hair before turning to look at Artemis, "It's quite complicated, when the time comes I'll tell you. But you can't leave now Artemis, I mean you really can't. There are only certain times we can leave."

Artemis was really getting nowhere; she tried pushing back her annoyance and stirred her now cold tea, "Why do you go up there then? If it's so complicated."

Zatanna shrugged, her expression darkening before she turned away. The others didn't notice this though, and continued to go on with…Whatever it was they were doing. Artemis felt a flash of sympathy, she didn't know what it was that had made Zatanna look so sad, but she couldn't help feeling a little guilty for bringing it up. She shook the feeling and turned around so she was facing the other three, Wally had returned to his seat and was buttering a scone, M'gann continued to sleep, occasionally murmuring things that made absolutely no sense, and Robin was…Robin wasn't in his seat anymore.

Artemis looked around the small area; there weren't many places to hide in this enclosed space. She glanced back over to where Zatanna was to see Robin sitting beside her talking to her in a low voice. Hmm, so even in this weird…Wonderland, they had a thing going on.

"Have you guessed my riddle yet?" The Hatter exclaimed, leaning far across the table so he could stare at Artemis with his wide, unblinking eyes.

"No," She replied cautiously, "You said there was no answer." She narrowed her eyes at him as he sat back with a defeated expression, "Maybe you should stop wasting your time asking stupid riddles with no answers. Besides, do you guys even do anything productive during the day? You can't spend all your time sitting here and having tea."

"It's not a waste of time!" The Hatter exclaimed, pressing a napkin to his chest in disbelief, "I can't believe you would have the audacity to even say such a thing…We certainly _don't_ waste our time here. Would you call singing for the _Queen_ a waste of time? Because I did that once."

"True story." M'gann murmured in her sleep.

"I guess not…" Artemis replied, what else was she supposed to say?

"Well, the Hare and I were at a _delightful_ concert hosted by the Queen of Hearts, and I had to sing!

'_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!'_

You know the song, perhaps?"

Wally singing, that was definitely a first, at least he didn't sound _that_ terrible, "Well, it sounds a bit like a song I know."

"_UP ABOVE THE WORLD YOU FLY_

_LIKE A TEA-TRAY IN THE SKY_

_TWINKLE, TWINKLE-"_

Wally burst out into song, standing up on his chair and setting a foot down on the edge of the table, at this point, M'gann had joined in (though she was still asleep) murmuring "_Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle_…" Over and over again, it didn't sound like she was going to stop any time soon either.

"That's enough, I get the point." Artemis said rubbing her ears, surprised that they hadn't suddenly started to gush out blood.

"Well, I'd barely gotten into the song when the Queen burst out 'He's murdering time! Off with his head!'." He imitated a high pitched voice along with wild hand motions.

"Isn't that a bit harsh? It was just for bad singing."

"Hardly! Murdering time is never a good thing; I just didn't know I was doing it! He won't do a thing I ask! It's always six o'clock now." Hatter grumbled something else and bit into a cake.

Artemis had no real idea what he was talking about, if all of this was true or not, he was mad after all. She ran her hands over the smooth fabric of her blue dress, wondering how she had come to wearing such a thing.

"Well Artemis, since you're so fond of productivity, what do _you_ do during the day?" The Hatter asked, he seemed to have calmed down since his last outburst.

"Well, before I wound up here…I was reading." Artemis replied, looking up from her dress.

"Reading! That's not productive at all!" Why did he have to talk so loudly? Did anyone tell him that he didn't need to yell every time he said something; Artemis leaned back, hoping that would lessen the blast of his noise.

"Boring, boring, boring. Reading isn't productive! No sir!" Robin whispered to himself, he had returned to his seat, holding a tea cup in his hand and shaking uncontrollably.

Artemis was a bit concerned to say the least, "Are you alright?" She asked, snapping to get his attention.

"Of course not!" Robin exclaimed. His eye twitched wildly before he burst out in mad laughter.

Artemis shook her head and pressed herself deep into her chair, "Is there anyone sane here?" She wondered aloud.

"Now don't be silly," Hatter said joining Robin's laughter, "Everyone's mad here!"

"I'm not mad." Artemis said, her tone was so dull and dry their laughter slowly died down into an uncomfortable silence.

"You have to be mad, Artemis. Or else you wouldn't have come here." Robin explained, Zatanna nodded in agreement, she was seated in the chair next to him.

"It wasn't exactly a choice." She countered, did she seem crazy to them? Because she really wasn't, so far, it felt like she was the most sane person in all of Wonderland.

"Fate, destiny, whatever floats your goat." Wally began, waving a napkin around with one hand, "It all led up to coming here. It's inevitable you know. You came to here because you're mad like us, whether it was by choice or some other mishap."

Artemis wanted to argue with him, but she really didn't know how it all came to be, so she couldn't. Instead she kept her silence and took to examining one of the many teacups on the table. Was she really mad? Artemis didn't know why, but Wally's words were really getting to her, and it bothered her quite a bit.

"It's always been a dream of mine, to open a waffle store." Wally said, explaining this with a very serious expression to Robin and Zatanna. Artemis really didn't know what he was going on about, nor did she care. It was clear she had spent too much time at this mad tea party; she wasn't going to get any answers. It was time to leave and explore the area more, perhaps find someone who would actually tell her what was going on.

Artemis pushed her chair back and stood up, brushing crumbs off her dress and wondering how they got there since she hadn't eaten anything. She didn't want to make a scene, so she tried to slip out of the fence door as quietly as possible. She slowly pushed open the gate and-_CREAAAAAAAK!_

The whole party looked up at her, even M'gann woke up. "Are you leaving? Without even saying goodbye?" Wally asked in a very small voice that even made Artemis' heart melt a bit.

"I have a great deal of questions I would like answers to and it's clear I won't find them here." Artemis stated plainly, looking over the sad expressions of everyone at the table.

"Where do you plan on going then? You don't know your way around here." Zatanna said, arching a brow.

Damn, she had a point. "I'll find Cheshire or something, she could help me." Or she could just wander off into a random direction and hope for the best, it would be better than sitting around hearing Hatter's crazy babblings.

The Hatter snorted, "good luck finding that cat, it's nearly impossible to find her."

"She's only found when she wants to be," Robin added with a fast nod.

Artemis' eye twitched, they were real kill joys weren't they? "Then I'll just follow a path and hope it takes me somewhere. I don't know, what _should_ I do?"

"You could take us with you, I know someone who could answer your questions." Zatanna replied, sliding out of her seat with such slyness it mirrored a fox. She started walking over to Artemis.

"What are you doing? You know we don't like to leave this place." Robin harshly whispered to Zatanna, his eyes were wide and frightened.

Zatanna turned her head to the side, "Fine. Then stay. I can take her myself."

Robin's face scrunched up in annoyance and he huffed, "Fine! We'll come, but only because…Because… We want to help Artemis!"

Oh god…When Artemis was going to leave she thought she would be able to escape this lot, Zatanna she didn't mind, but she could only put up with so much craziness. She had to bear through it though, they were helping her after all, and she wasn't about to refuse that. Before long she found herself following Zatanna through a maze-like forest of brightly colored mushrooms with Wally, Robin, and M'gann.

"How much farther? I'm getting tired…" M'gann complained, leaning against Robin and resting her head on his shoulder, which earned a glare from Zatanna.

"Do you ever not sleep?" Artemis asked her with general curiosity, she had never met someone who was in a constant state of sleepiness.

"No? …Yes?" M'gann shrugged, she was obviously too tired to properly answer.

Artemis continued to try keeping her irritation at bay, she wasn't the happiest with how the whole situation turned out. She was wedged between Robin and Wally who had announced they needed to stick close together and use a buddy system so they didn't get lost. Artemis was not 8, she didn't need a _buddy_ , she didn't need it to be Wally, and she _really_ didn't need to be wedged so close in between these people.

She crossed her arms and frowned, the more she thought about the situation the more she got upset. And the fact that Wally never seemed to run out of things to talk about wasn't helping either.

"Time is a _person_, Hare. It's a _He._ I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you." The Hatter argued over her head to Robin who was on the opposite side of her.

"You don't! I already know!" He yelled back, waving his fist angrily.

"That's because I just told you!" The Hatter explained, practically bouncing with excitement.

Artemis inhaled sharply, preparing herself to yell at both of them when she suddenly found herself in a plume of smoke so thick she couldn't see anything. She coughed, finding it hard to breath, the air was so thick and smoky. She looked around, squinting it the purple clouds that surrounded her.

"Ha! Who's buddy system was stupid? _Hmmmmm?_ I knew it would come in handy! I knew it!" Wally exclaimed happily, he would have made a good point, and maybe Artemis would have apologized for doubting him if his voice wasn't coming from about a yard away from where she was.

A slight breeze carried the smoky haze away from the area and Artemis could see much more clearly. Wally was standing quite a good distance away from her and was facing the wrong direction. "It was very useful." She replied, her words dripping with sarcasm as he turned to face her.

"I could've sworn that was you over there." He replied, gesturing behind him.

"That's a mushroom." Artemis deadpanned looking over the mushroom that was about the height of a person and bright blue.

"I guess there's not much of a difference." He said, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"I ought to punch you for that," She growled, her eyes flashing a warning before Zatanna stepped in between them.

"You two lovebirds can flirt later, we're here." She said with a coy smile, waving them over to follow her through a large cluster of oversized mushrooms.

Wally flashed her a grin to which she returned with a glare before following the White Rabbit. The area they entered was also full of smoke, except it was a bit easier to see through it there. A plump short mushroom sat in the middle of the clearing, it was surrounded by incredibly tall blades of grass that were pushed over to reveal the silhouette of a boy lounging on top of it, smoking a hookah.

The smoke cleared and Artemis could properly see again. On top of the mushroom was Superboy in a sleek green suit, thick rimmed glasses, and what appeared to be antennas poking out of his black hair. He was strewn lazily across the mushroom, his hookah held loosely in a hand. He brought it to his lips, sucking in then puffing out another large plume of smoke that set Artemis into a wild fit of coughs.

Superboy turned and looked at Artemis with contempt. He slowly sat up, sitting on the edge of his mushroom and resting his ankle on his knee in a very relaxed position. "Who are _you?_"

"I don't know." Artemis replied, she didn't know why she said it, she didn't even think about saying it, the words just left her mouth as if they had a mind of their own.

"Explain yourself." Superboy said gruffly, letting out another puff of smoke in her direction.

"Well, I've just had a pretty confusing day. I was looking for some answers…About this place." She said, gesturing around to the surrounding forest.

Superboy shook his head, furrowing his brows, "Who are _you?_" He repeated, returning to his hookah.

"Artemis," She finally answered after some minutes of exchanging stares.

Superboy opened his mouth again to talk, his lips formed an _O_ and it seemed like he was going to ask the same question again, but Artemis interrupted him.

"I swear to god if you ask me who I am again…" She narrowed her eyes, hoping they could just get on with it and she could get some answers.

Superboy frowned, looking rather vexed but the expression slowly faded. He turned to look at Zatanna who was standing near the mushroom with her hands folded behind her back. "She came through the rabbit hole, she wants to know more." Zatanna explained, her blue eyes flickering over to where Artemis stood in front of the mushroom.

Superboy nodded slowly, "What is it you would like to know?"

Artemis took a deep breath, she had so many questions, where was she to start? She raked her brain, coming up with the most logical question to ask first, "How did I get here?"

"You fell down the rabbit hole." Superboy answered simply.

"But why? Why me, and why was it where it was?" The questions spilled out of her mouth, Artemis could of gone on for quite a long time. Thankfully, she stopped herself.

"Fate." Superboy answered, he began to smoke again. Artemis had barely talked to him and already she had grown tired of his short responses that left her with more questions than answers.

"See, I told you." Wally whispered, leaning into her side. She pushed him away and watched the Wonderland Superboy with interest, he was so different here.

She took another breath and continued with her questions, "How do I get back?"

"Once you've finished what you came here to do."

What was that supposed to mean? She didn't come to Wonderland on purpose, so how could she have some kind of task she wanted to accomplish? "I didn't come here to do anything."

"That wasn't a question." Superboy said, looking up at her from his smoking.

"Fine." She crossed her arms again and sighed, "What did I come here to do?"

"I don't know, I am not you," He puffed out a large plume of smoke into the sky, "Only you can know what it is you came to do." Superboy yawned once or twice and then slid off his mushroom and into the tall grass. He glided through it with ease, as if his legs weren't even moving, "You will find out soon enough." He said over his shoulder before vanishing into the shadows of the mushroom forest.

"He tends to do that sometimes," Zatanna explained, walking over to Artemis and Wally. M'gann was laying in the grass, fast asleep again, no surprises there…

"Well, what do I do? How do I find out what I came here for?" Artemis asked, looking over the group hoping that maybe they had an idea.

Robin shrugged, running a hand through his hair, "He said you'd find out soon, so don't worry about it."

_Of course I'm going to worry about it! What if I never get home?!_ Artemis wanted to scream at him so badly that she had to bite her lip to stop herself from doing it. "So, what do we do now?" She said instead, hoping it was at least something productive.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really in the mood for tea." Wally suggested brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello! It's that after chapter thing again where I babble and stuff!xD**

**Sooo, once again TANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ASDFGHJKL. They make me so happy inside(: Haha. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it was fun writing it! Next chapter I'm thinking about bringing in the Queen of Hearts played by herself because I can't think of anyone who would be her, or perhaps I will bring in an OC villain…I don't know anything could happen!**

**Yup, yup! Some Artemis and Wally going on, a dash of Zatanna and Robin, and maybe just a hint of Superboy and Miss Martian? Some other stuffs happening too, but it's a surprise!**

**Well, I guess I'll go now but first….REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!:) I know you want tooooo(:**


End file.
